My Last Breath
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: This is a yaoi YY it is a songfic based off my last breath and rated for language I'm not good at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

My Last Breath

Yugilina Babyblue

disclaimer:

  
  


Yugilina: Hi guys, yeah I know I write to many songfics but can I help it if evanescence inspires my imagination.

  
  


Brina: You are such a baka you only have one story that is not based on a song.

  
  


Joua: Guys if one of you starts to fight again I'll make sure you pay.

  
  


Yugilina and Brina: what are you gonna do???

  
  


Joua: Get Seto with his gun.

  
  


Yugilina: :Shrieks: NOOOOO NOT SETO AND HIS GUN AHHHHHHHHHH HE'LL KILL US ALL!!!!!

  
  


Joua and Brina: sweat drop

  
  


Yugilina: cowers in fear behind her Yami

  
  


Yami Yugilina: ANYWAYS she doesn't own Yugioh or the song so on with the story.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


(Prologue)

Yami walked down the lonely neighborhood streets, everyone seemed to be with family today everyone except him that is, but he didn't care he had other plans. In his hand he held a single delicate white rose, that rose was the rose that he would take to his beloved, to his koi. He subconsciously walked the route he only knew to well. He finally came to a stop when he reached his destination. A look of deep sadness flashed in his eyes as he gazed upon the black metal gates. He made his way in and walked up to the only place he could ever visit his koi in again. He looked down at the stone tablet which had a beautifully sculpted Raphael angel over it, on the tablet in cursive writing was engraved:

Here lies Yugi Mouto, The King of Games, may his spirit live on forever.

A silent tear fell down Yami's face and onto the rose he now was putting upon the grave, as he remembered all those times that both he and Yugi shared with each other what caused him even more pain was the thought of all those times that they would never have.

~*Yami's POV*~

I'll never forget that day, it was only a year ago since it happened, it hurt to see his once life filled eyes no longer twinkle with innocence and happiness. I remember feeling him leave me as I held him in my arms waiting for the ambulance to come, I could feel his life force getting weaker and weaker by the second. They say he was lucky to have even made it to the hospital with life. Today is both one of the greatest days in the world yet the most tragic day for my life. Today it would have been two years since we had got together but today is also a year since my little one left me, he left me a broken man, I'll always feel so empty and full of pain because without him my life has no meaning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Yugilina: That was it and PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE

  
  


Joua: thank you all who read the story.

  
  


Brina: your fucking evil you kill off all the characters and not just any of them but the nice innocent ones as well!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Yugilina: umm...thanks for reading bye

runs away from a very mad Brina

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

My Last Breath 

Yugilina Babyblue

Disclaimer: 

  
  


Yugilina: Hi everyone I would like to thank you guys first for reviewing I think that this is one of the two stories that I've gotten the most reviews on, it really helps my self confidence because in my eyes I am the worst author of the world. 

  
  


Brina: there you go again, you are so pessimistic.

  
  


Joua: Anywhoo, she doesn't own Yugioh and thanks again for the reviews.

  
  


Yugilina: On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A year before Normal POV

  
  


The sun shone through the open purple curtains, that had little chibi dark magicians all around them. Its light slowly landing on the pale innocent features of the young boy that they called Yugi. He mumbled a little before turning over and covering his pillow with his head, unknown to the boy his Yami was watching him from the corner of a room. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful when suddenly the annoying sound of the alarm rang through out the room, alarming the half asleep boy and causing him to through it right into the direction of his Yami and Koi.

  
  


"OW" 

  
  


Yugi finally noticed his Yami and started laughing at the sight, he was rubbing his forehead which now had a bump from where the alarm clock had hit him.

  
  


"If I would have known it was this dangerous to watch you sleep aibou I would have never done it."

  
  


"I'm sorry Yami, but I know how I can make it feel better." He announced with a mischievous glint in his eye.

  
  


Yami not catching this was about to say "I don't see how" when he felt the soft, sweet lips of his young lover on his own. The pharaoh rolled his tongue over the lower lip of his hikari who parted his lips willingly. He explored his mouth savoring his sweet flavor, he then allowed his koi to the do the same, tongues dueled passionately for dominance. But the kiss ended all to soon when both of them ran out of breath. Yugi's cheeks turned a bright kiss when he looked at Yami again.

  
  


"You know aibou I think you were right I do feel better." he said when he heard the door to the game shop ring.

  
  


"I think that would be Jounouchi." Yugi said since the blonde almost always was the first one there along with his boyfriend Seto Kaiba.

"I'll be downstairs while you change aibou." 

  
  


"Okay Yami, and are you going anywhere today?" the hikari asked with a gleam of hope.

  
  


"Oh yes, I'm going to a place with Seto and Jou, Why?"

  
  


"Oh, no reason." he said as Yami left the room with a hint of hurt in his voice.

  
  


Yugi's POV

  
  


He left I can't believe he forgot our anniversary, I was so sure that he wouldn't. Maybe he doesn't love as much as I think he does. He promised me he'd never forget it. Oh well seems like another boring day a the shop again. I really wish that grandpa had never died, he was like a parent to me.

  
  


Normal POV

  
  


Yami walked downstairs, he was worried he noticed how hurt Yugi sounded. He didn't really forget it he just wanted to go to the mall and get the perfect gift for his little one. 

  
  


"Hey Yami are ya ready ta go?" 

  
  


"Yes, I just hope Yugi is going to be alright he thinks I don't know."

  
  


"Don't worry about it I'm sure he'll forgive ya."

  
  


"I hate to break up the worry-fest but can we go now before it gets any more late?" Seto said a little annoyed. 

  
  


They all left to the mall Yami had an idea what he wanted to get but he was going to need to borrow some cash from Seto, he was hesitant but Joey had gotten up and threatened him with something that made the Fearsome CEO of Kaiba Corp blush.

  
  


Later that day Ryou and Bakura had just come over.

  
  


"BAKURA!!!!" everyone heard the Hikari yell. "GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND DON"T TOUCH THOSE BISCUITS UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GET MAD."

  
  


Bakura flew out of the kitchen all of a sudden and landed on his head.

  
  


"Damn you Ryou, you and your stupid kitchen hogging tendencies." He said as he rubbed his now bruising head.

  
  


Yugi just laughed it was a known fact that once you know Ryou, your kitchen becomes him the minute you let him cook for you, but no one complained since it was some of the best food anyone ever tasted. The bell to the game shop rang and Yugi went to tend to the customer. 

  
  


"May I help you sir?" he asked fear suddenly running through him as a gun was pointed directly at him.

  
  


"Give me the money." a man that had his face all covered said.

  
  


Yugi was to scared, he couldn't move from the fear, but to his disgrace this seemed to anger the man.

  
  


"Did you hear give me the money."

  
  


Yugi then wished that Ryou wasn't in the kitchen because it was distant enough to now know what was going on and knowing Bakura he was already back in the kitchen. But while he thought this he never saw it coming and what happened next would change everyone's lives for ever.

  
  


In the mall 

  
  


Yami was in a Jewelry store he go the perfect gift for Yugi it was a platinum necklace that had both Yami and Yugi gingers(1) on it. The Yami one had a serious expression and the Yugi one looked very cheerful, on the back it said Yami and Hikari forever. 

  
  


"Yugi'll luv it Yami." Jouy said.

  
  


"Yeah I paid for it." Seto reminded them.

  
  


"I'll make up for it later Seto." Jouy said with a wink, causing the CEO to surprisingly blush. Yami notice this and chuckled.

  
  


"Lets go." Seto said annoyed.

  
  


They were leaving when Yami got a bad feeling.

  
  


"YUGI." He yelled out.

  
  


"What's wrong Yami?" Jouy asked.

  
  


"I don't know I think somethings wrong, something happened to Yugi."

  
  


Seto's cell phone started ringing.

  
  


"WHAT?!" He barked into the phone.

  
  


"Baka, put me on the phone with pharaoh." He heard Bakura say.

  
  


"Here." he gave Yami the phone.

  
  


"Tomb Robber." 

  
  


"Pharaoh, its Yugi."

  
  


"What happened, what happened to him?"

  
  


"A thief came in and he was shot."

  
  


Yami hung up, all he could think about was what he just heard as it repeated over and over again in his head.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1) The gingers are something my friend Liz Maxwell made up, there like chibis but cuter.

  
  


Yugilina: Well that was the end of that chapter. The song doesn't come in until the next part.

  
  


Brina: Damn you I hate you.

  
  


Joua: she always does this.

  
  


Liz Maxwell: well hi um please Review she needs them to keep on writing.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

My Last Breath

Yugilina Babyblue

Disclaimer:

  
  


Yugilina: Hi every body ^_^ arigatou for all the reviews I am very grateful I've never had ten reviews in only the first two chappies of a story so thanks a bunch I love you guys:)

  
  


Brina: What your writing is still wrong INJUSTICE!!!

  
  


Joua: Sweat drop: um Brina lay off the Gundam Wing, besides I thought that you hated Wufei???

  
  


Brina: I do but his sayings are to catchy.

  
  


Yugilina: Hey guys back to Yu-Gi-Oh were neglecting them here you'll get to talk in a GW disclaimer soon enough.

  
  


Joua: Anywhoo she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or this song by Evanescence.

  
  


Liz Maxwell: Hi again and onward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"I have to get to him." Yami said as he immediately put the box in his pocket and searched frantically for a place to transport himself to Yugi through the puzzle.

  
  


"Yami what are ya do-" 

  
  


Joey was cut off because Yami could wait no longer and ended up were his beloved hikari lay, the sight was all to painful the ambulance hadn't arrived at the game shop yet. There was Yugi laying in a pool of his own blood the color was slowly draining from his face, his bright cheery eyes had death written all over them and they still held the pain from thinking that Yami forgot about what this day really was. Ryou was right beside him trying to stop the bleeding Bakura was standing next to him telling Ryou what to do. They noticed Yami's presence.

  
  


"Yami you're here." Ryou said in a panicked voice. Yami paid no attention to him though, he carelessly pushed him out of the way and held Yugi in his arms, he was barely alive.

  
  


~*Hold on to me love you know I can't stay long all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.~*

  
  


"Yami" Yugi said in a whispered voice.

  
  


" Don't talk koi you need to save your strength." He told him as he placed a feathery soft kiss on his small pale delicate hand.

  
  


Yugi was only glad that Yami was there, the loud ringing of the siren was soon heard and the paramedics immediately rushed Yugi to the hospital, Yami told Bakura and Ryou to call everyone as he left with the ambulance.

Later that night, everyone was in the waiting room, even a couple of duelist and game shop customers that had befriended the little duelist. The doctor soon came in causing everyone to become even more restless and worried in the process.

  
  


"Are you Yami?" The doctor asked him as Yami stood. 

  
  


"Yes why?"

  
  


"He only wants to see you and right now I can only permit one person entry and well it seems to be that your that one person."

  
  


"How is he?" The doctor gave him a sad look.

  
  


"He lost a lot of blood before he got here and his blood type is rare, he should never have lived this long, and he may not make it, I'm terribly sorry." 

  
  


Yami just nodded, and quickly ran to Yugi's room all he wanted to do was gaze into those amethyst pools one last time, he had so much planned for them and it would all be thrown away just because one man decided he had to be selfish and take away the life of some one as innocent and pure and loved as him.

He didn't hesitate in opening the door and quietly stepped in. Yugi was peacefully sleeping, his appearance was so tragically angelic, his features were so soft yet you could see the pain caused to this dreaming angel. Yami sat beside the bed held his hand and cried, he couldn't hold it in any longer. This caused Yugi to wake from that peaceful slumber he was in, innocent eyes gazed upon Yami's sorrowful appearance.

  
  


"Yami, don't cry." Yugi softly told him, full aware that his time here was coming to an end.

  
  


"I don't want to lose you koi."

  
  


"Yami I know I may not live, but I-"

  
  


"Don't talk koi, I have a gift for you." he took the necklace out of the box and placed it in his hand. Yugi's eyes lit up immediately realizing that Yami never forgot there anniversary.

  
  


" Yami you-"

  
  


"I didn't forget how could I koi when this day one year ago was one of the happiest days of my entire life and I'll cherish it forever." 

  
  


Crystalline tears slowly fell down the little one's face, his eyes glimmering as the overwhelming happiness he felt made it seem that his death would never arrive. Yugi then showed Yami a necklace that was securely around his neck, and motioned him to take it.

  
  


"It was my mother's, she told me that no matter what it meant she would always be with me, and protect and love me, and I give it to you holding that same promise."

  
  


Yami smiled at him then leaning in for what he knew would be there last kiss, the world seemed to stop though, as if the gods had pity on them and gave them at least this one more moment that would be treasured forever.

  
  


" Yami I'm not afraid to die, but if I do I want you to stay by me."

  
  


" I won't leave Yugi I promise." 

  
  


With that reassurance Yugi closed his eyes falling back into a deep sleep.

  
  


*~Can you hear me? can you feel me in your arms, holding my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.~*

  
  


Yami hugged Yugi one last time as he slept, he fell asleep for a slight while, during his rest Yugi finally took his one last breath, his death had been prolonged enough and it was time for his soul to rest eternally. Yami woke up to the sound of the heart monitor beeping and realized his light had just parted this life and went to the heavens above. But this was just too much for him to handle at the moment, his world suddenly came crashing down.

  
  


"Yugi" Yami said as he shook him a little."Yugi, Yugi No, Yugi wake up, wake up koi, don't leave me like this, don't abandon me please, YUGI." He yelled but each time there was no response and he fell to his knees holding his now cold limp body refusing to let go or let anyone come near him, that night would forever be left in his mind, that day marked the beginning of lonely life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugilina: that was it Review there is still more to come

  
  


Joua: PLEASE

  
  


Brina: YOU BITCH ::runs out room crying, come back wit a sledge hammer:: Die you stupid author.

  
  


Yugilina: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Joua: When will it end?

  
  


Liz Maxwell: and once again review it makes authors happy.


End file.
